coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 96 (13th November 1961)
Plot The Walkers worry about a rumoured takeover bid for the brewery. Concepta helps out at the Rovers as Doreen is unwell. Lenny Phillips asks Dennis to put a performing monkey called Rupert up for the night. Elsie receives another letter and tosses it away without opening it. Dennis reads the letter, in which Arnold Tanner apologises for the previous one sent which was in fact sent by Norah Dawson. Elsie wants to retaliate but can't as she'd risk delaying the divorce. She begrudgingly ventures into the snug to apologise to Ena. Ena doesn't accept it. Ivan contemplates emigrating to Canada for a better standard of living. The Walkers read in the paper that the brewery have been taken over by Oates and Co. Annie plans to knock the public and select into one, losing the snug. Ivan convinces Linda that they'd have a good life in Canada but she considers moving there a pipe dream. Dennis brings Rupert home when Elsie goes out for the evening, planning to keep him in the coal shed where she won't notice him. He's caught unprepared when Elsie comes home earlier than planned. Pushing her way past Dennis, Elsie goes into her scullery to make a cup of tea and finds the monkey in the sink. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rupert - Cheeta (Credited as "Cheta") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room Notes *Dennis's arrival in the Street with Rupert is punctuated by comical incidental music. In the same scene, the camera avoids showing the driver of Dennis's taxi due to the Equity actors' strike precluding the appearance of (human) adult guest cast or extras. For this reason, the writers chose to also write storylines which included animals where possible including Harry Hewitt's racing greyhound, Lucky Lolita, was introduced in January 1961 and Bunny and Sherry, two performing sealions booked by Dennis in a disastrous cabaret night organised for the Over 60's Club in Episode 129 (7th March 1962). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie apologises, a mystery is solved and peace is declared in the Street. Linda and Ivan talk about the future, and Dennis has a friend from show business to stay the night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,258,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (in response to Elsie Tanner's apology): "That letter you got - it didn't say nowt that wasn't true, did it?" --- Christine Hardman (on first seeing Rupert): "Oh, Dennis! Whatever is it?" Dennis Tanner: "What do you think it is?" Christine Hardman: "Well, it's not Jed Stone's brother. What's it doin' 'ere?" Dennis Tanner: "Stayin' the night. It's alright. Come on, come in." Christine Hardman: "What? With King Kong over there? You don't know where he's been!" --- Elsie Tanner: "Dennis Tanner, it's time you and I 'ad one of our little chats. Why is there a gorilla sittin' in my sink?" Episode 096